Reaper's Countdown
by SiRoLoL
Summary: After being closed for years, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria got bought by Nexus Entertainment, a company which gave the place a new life. To prevent events that happened in the past, Nexus has to hire 3 night guards totake care of the place. Eventually, the new guards discover the dark truth that lies in the shadows of the restaurant. But no worries. All of them have been there before.
1. Chapter One - Ready for Freddy!

**Chapter One**

**Ready for Freddy!**

Well, hi everyone!

I honestly feel a bit weird, this is the first time I'm writing a chapter

on my mobile phone, it took me like a week to find the option that can change the mobile phone layout to the PC layout, and it's all buggy and stuff...

It's so difficult though... I just can't figure out how does it fully work here, still better than nothing.

I am not gonna write another boring A/N this time (basically because it's kinda difficult on Android...), but we are gonna go straight to the story.

Okay, so there are only two things you need to know:

1: The name between the brackets is the name of the character whose perspective is the part of the story from. For example if you see (Mike), the following part is written from Mike's perspective. But read carefully, only the ones written with Italic letters are... nevermind, Italic brackets = perspective.

My mind just exploded, hope that my english knowledge didn't fail and that you understood... lol and I planned to make a short A/N...

2. If you don't read summaries, you should start doing so. Rated T because of occasional swearing, may most likely contain some gruesome content, but if you feel that it should be rated M, feel free to let me know! It shouldn't be that bad doe, since I'm thirteen only... but sorry if I make any grammar mistakes, I'm not from an english speaking country, so yeah... this'll be a challenge for me.

So, boring part is over. Let's finally begin with the story!

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

I was sitting on my bed. I experienced a terrible nightmare few minutes before... a one I kept having for two weeks in a row now. It was always about... that place... and those things.

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, a place where kids go every single day, unaware of the danger and terror that lurks in the shadows. They enjoy their time with the group of singing animatronics - the ones that tried to kill me, and are responsible for many more lives than any of you would ever think.

So why? Why do they all go back there, every single day? Why do they play with the animatronics, even after the 'Bite of '87'? Do they even care about their safety?

The answer is simple: they have no idea.

I remember those nights... the terror of that place haunts me until this day. Every single night I wake up, seeing Chica staring at me with an angry look in her eyes. I see Bonnie, looking at me through the window, waiting for the right momrnt to strike. And when I want to close it, I can't - he's already inside.

Oh, and the rest? Foxy running up the stairs with a spare Freddy Fazbear suit, ready to stuff me in. Is it full or empty? Doesn't matter - I'm going in either way.

Freddy Fazbear. This guy does not scare me. He doesn't give a damn about terrorizing me. He goes straight in to kill me, and proceeds to slowly rip my hands off. Then legs. And he ends it with every single piece of skin on my body.

But Fazbear's is just a fake Chuck E. Cheese. Except for the animatronics possessed with vengeful souls of deceased children, ready to kill you even when you make the littlest mistake. For example, you forget to check the left doprs, only to be met by Bonnie grabbing you, and proceeding to take away every part of you that still lives.

I was lucky though. One of the few that survived five nights at Freddy's.

But that's not all yet. The very first voice you hear, is the Phone Guy. He has got a really 'nice' speech about the four animatronics stuffing you into a spare Freddy Fatbear suit, whether it's empty or not. And that is the thing that terrifies me the most.

Oh, and he also mentions that the might think you are an empty suit... and might try to stuff and endoskeleton into you... which is a bit worse i think.

I suddenly stopped thinking about Freddy's. I had different problems to care about. I've been fired again few days ago, from a pizzeria where I didn't have to check Pirate Cove every 2 seconds.

I walked to the kitchen, checking every corner to make sure Freddy isn't there, waiting for me.

The first thing that caught my eye was the newspaper on the kitchen table. I opened it, hoping to find a job... at least washing dishes. But after I turned the page, I found something... terrifying.

Guess what was written on the 19th page?

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria is back, new and better. Help needed..." I slowly read, as my eyes teared up. No, not again... that place was reopening? How could someone possibly buy a restaurant with so fucked up past?

I was extremely freaked out when browsing other pages, and I did not find any other job. So I turned back to page 19, all the memories coming back to me.

Was Freddy's the only opinion? Was it the only way to earn some money? I kept asking myself many more questions, until I noticed something what made me feel better.

"We are searching for three night guards, to apply for the job please contact us..." I didn't even read the rest, as I already knew what is the number I should call.

"Well, I think I am ready for Freddy..."

* * *

><p><em>(Jeremy):<em>

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria is back. New and better, help needed..." I slowly read the title on the 19th page of the newspaper.

Fazbear's... a place full of danger and mystery. I worked ther once, for six days before they gave me the paycheck and immediately fired me. That place was creepy as hell.

But it never gave me any nightmares. I risked my life every night I came back, but I always had a good reason to come back.

It was not because I needed money, if I had no money I would rather wash dishes than work at Freddy's. And I would get paid a lot more than at Freddy's, if I wanted.

But the mystery of that place kept me coming back. The past of the place. The murders and crimes that happened there - they gave me the need to solve that mystery - the case detectives and cops couldn't solve for over 30 years.

It all began a long time ago, back in Fredbear's Family Diner, where one man killed an innocent child during another child's birthday party. This thing resulted in the owners selling the Diner.

As the place got bought by Fazbear Entertainment, another opportunity to kill appeared for the murderer of the child. He wanted to try something... bigger.

So he lured five more children to the building, eventually killing them and reportedly stuffing them into the suits of the animatronics that sung there.

Other customers slowly started to realize what was happening. They noticed a strange odor coming from the animatronics, blood and mucous appearing around the eyes and mouths of the four animatronics.

The place got soon closed, and it was left to rot. The location of the pizzeria is yet unkonwn to me, but not for long.

Then, they tried reopening again, and replaced the old animatronics with new, more human-like ones. Everything seemed to be fine, until some night guards noticed... strange behavior of the animatronics. And even the old ones, who were supposed to be turned off at the moment.

I was a part of those guards, and one of the two that survived. The second one was a guy called Fritz Smith, and it was the guy that took the night shift right after me. Some say there was even a third one, but after I did a further research, I found out that the guy worked only in the next pizzeria.

So yeah, that pizzeria got closed because of the infamous 'Bite of 87' when one of the animtronics bit off a part of child's brain. The kid survived, but after the incident the company lost many customers, and had to sell the restaurant and buy a smaller version.

The toy versions of the animatronics were almost scrapped, but another company bought them a day before their 'execution'. The name of the company is unknown to me, but that's only for now.

So yeah, Fazbear's Entertainment swapped to a new but smaller version of the restaurant. Old animatronics were brought back to life, and everything seemed t be fine again.

Just when Fazbear's almost recovered, the killer of the six children appeared again. Eventually taking out more and more children. Sometimes he waited in the storage room at night to kill some night guards.

I can read from that guy's mind like from a book. He enjoyed killing people... taking the life away from others. Mostly children who didn't yet get the opportunity to explore the world.

After all the murders, Fazbear Entertainment finally gave up and sold the pizzeria to...

I came back to reading the paper, as I noticed the name of the company... Nexus Entertainment. What a stupid name...

Maybe that was the company who bought the toy models.

Now, Nexus owns the pizzeria. To make people forget about the past events, they changed the mascot. They kept the original ones, and even added some new ones. Their current mascot was called... Erin the Eagle.

I had enough of thinking. There was so much my brain needed to know. And to solve the mystery and find the killer and bring him to justice, I had to apply for the most dangerous job ever, and join two more guards on a one-way road to grave.

"Watch out, Mr. Serial Killer. I am ready for Freddy..."

* * *

><p><em>(Fritz):<em>

So I've been hanging out with a group of friends in the gym. Nothing unusual, I was doing this everyday, to make sure I don't lose any of my muscles. You know, most girls like tough guys.

I noticed some newspaper on a table next to me. After doing 50 more push-ups, I grabbed the news. I just randomly opened it, and found a interesting thing on page 19.

"Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria is back, new, better, help needed..." and stuff like that. The "help needed" caught my eye, since I needed some job and this seemed to be a perfect opportunity.

It felt familiar to me, after all... Freddy Fazbear's... strange. That didn't stop me from dialing the number and immediately applying for the job!

The guy from the phone told me the adress, and that I will be accompanied with two more people. Sounds fun!

I said goodbye to my friends, and went back home to prepare for the job.

"Heck yeah, I am ready for Freddy!"

* * *

><p>You guys have no idea. Absolutely no idea how difficult it is to write on my tiny phone... I had to rewrite the story because the desktop mode crashed like 3 times, so yeah... now I save the documents after every paragraph... sorry for the chapre being so short, but every story needs a beginning.<p>

I think that Mike, Jeremy and Fritz are three different people. So I had the idea of them having different reasons to come back to Freddy's.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a fave or follow if you like this story, and leave a review for some feedback!

Wish me luck with writing the next chapter though...

And also, this chapter has got a total of 1987 words!


	2. Chapter Two - Dogfights

**Chapter Two**

**Dogfights**

So, well... hello guys! I don't know what should I begin with... thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows. Even every single view made me feel awesome. I didn't know that so many of you will like this story... I appreciate that, and I love you guys! ;)

Aaanyway, chapter two here. I have to tell you, that... there WILL be OC animatronics in further chapters. You can try to guess who! Aand maybe I will even add more Golden animatronics, but I'd rather not - that's the reason why is Golden Freddy unique. But if you have ever heard about Shadow Freddy or Shadow Bonnie... I think ya might like this. ;)

This chapter is gonna be about the first meeting of Fritz, Mike and Jeremy. There is gonna be a fight in this chapter... but not exactly the type you might think of.

So yeah, Me vs Android, round 2, begin! :P

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

"So this is it." I said to myself. 11 in the evening. I was standing in front of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, which didn't look so different - as creepy as before, as dark as before, but bigger than before...

"Oh, I'm so dead..." I thought to myself, as I imagined being stuffed into Bonnie's suit, and all the pain that comes with it. "I'm so fucking dead."

As I approached the building, I started to hate myself more and more. Why did I even come back? It definitely wasn't because of the lack of a job. No... it was because I wanted to overcome my fear.

But that did not work so far...

"Damn, no. I'm gonna kill those two if they don't come." I sighed, before taking out the key and opening the door...

I turned on my flashlight, and checked every fucking corner of every fucking room. It wasn't midnight yet, but... I knew someone ( or something ) was watching me.

It took me few minutes until I found the Office. It was really huge... two air vents, a long hallway without doors, and six more entrances ( fortunately with doors ), that lead to more long hallways.

I checked the tablet on the table, to see how many rooms were there... and there was a shitload of those.

"CAM 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D, 1E, 2A, 2B, 2C, 3A, 3B..." so many numbers... "Pirate Cove, Sunken Ship, Eagle's Nest, Hallway 1, Hallway 2, Hallway 3, Hallway A, Hallway B, Hallway C, Front Hallway..." oh no, oh no... "Party Room, Kitchen, Backstage, Storage 1, Storage 2, Closet Room, Janitor, Supply Closet, Balloon Corner..."

The list could go on and on... but soon I found something really, really strange. There were four weird rooms... one was called "None of your business", the secons one was "Adult Content", third one was named "Get Away, Now." And the fourth one actually scared me a bit... "Behind You".

I didn't turn around... maybe it was because I played Slender a while before... playing horror games before taking the night shift at Freddy's? I sure was a messed up guy...

And maybe the 'Nexus guys' were trying to drive me insane. Maybe...

I turned around only after I heard some footsteps behind me... that thing was coming closer! All I could see was a dark shadow. But it looked like... Freddy. Freddy was coming for me! And there was nowhere to run.

"NO, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, but I was late... it was already inside...

* * *

><p><em>(Jeremy):<em>

"Freddy's..." I sighed. The building was kinda huge. So more work for us, huh? Maybe as a distraction from what was happening? Maybe Nexus trying to fool us to believe in something unreal and make us go insane.

"Unsolved mystery... not for too long."

The Freddy's case was weird... you could think of a theory. Any theory, that would have something to do with the place. But no matter what you found, there was always one missing piece to solve the puzzle.

But it's like a Rubik's cube - takes time to solve, but it is possible. We just need to find out the principle.

Well, imagine this: you have got a 10000 piece puzzle to solve. You put 9999 pieces together, but what about the last one? You lost it, and without it you can think of what the solved puzzle would look like, but you will never know how it really looks. It may look way different than you think.

But that missing piece is not gone yet. You can still try to find the place where it is, and try to find it. It can take months, or years; but that piece exists. And the fact that it's hidden, doesn't automatically mean it's gone.

I slowly came to the back doors, which were unlocked already. There was a variety of options: it could be a thief, a former employee who wants to destroy something, a secret agent trying to get the place closed again... or it was one of the night guards. One of my colleagues.

I brought an empty Freddy Fazbear head. Just in case things would get... out of hand. I opened the door, and entered the building, just to see a guy sitting on a chair and playing with... a tablet maybe?

That guy looked pretty freaked out... and after looking at him, an idea came to my mind. A stupid one, but kinda funny. I just had to put on the mask, and enter the Office...

The guy starred at me like if I was going to kill him. Just when I entered the Office, he started to scream like a little girl... I didn't even have to scare him or stuff.

"NO, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as I put down the mask and laughed... that guy was silly. How could he not notice that I'm a human... I wore only the head, after all.

"Do you think that's funny?" the guy angrily said, as he was about to punch me... but all of a sudden, he stopped his fist just few inches away from my face.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, next time check the lights before screaming like a little girl. Those lights are here for a reason, you know. And we should use them so buckle up and..." I began, but got interrupted by the guy showing me to shut up.

"Shhhhh... I heard some movement..." he said, as he came closer to one of the doors. I didn't even notice there were some doors! "Footsteps..."

The guy immediately closed the doors, and after that he heard knocking.

"HA! TOO SLOW FOR ME FOXY, MAYBE NEXT TIME, CAPTAIN REDBEARD!" he happily shouted out, without realising it would call the other animatronics.

"Ever considered shutting the fuck up?" I snapped out, but they guy ignored me. He looked as if he won a million dollars a while ago. For fuck's sake, this is a goddamn night watch, not a frickin' lottery. But soon after that, we heard a voice...

"What? Foxy? Listen, you have two seconds to open the doors or I will break that window and beat the crap out of you." it said, as the guy who was with me thought whether to listen or not.

Even I was confused, and that was a really rare feeling for me.

* * *

><p><em>(Fritz):<em>

"Is this where is it supposed to be?" I aske myself as I found the adress afterr a fucking two hours long search. It felt all normal to me, but I somehow knew I visited this place before.

"Imposssible." I told myself and forgot about the feeling... but then it came back, again and again. I could sit down and think about it, but I saw someone going towards Fazbear's.

I didn't recognize him, since it was dark as hell, and the streetlamps were broken at the moment. He looked like if he was afraid of something. He hesitated before walking further, with a long pause between every step he made.

He opened the doors, and turned his flashlight on... but he didn't enter before checking left and right side of the entrance... as if he expected someone... or something to be waiting for him.

"Well that was creepy." I thought to myself, before taking another step. But just after that I stopped, since I noticed another man coming that way. Again, I didn't recognize him, because of the dark.

Now this guy was different. More confident on his way towards the restaurant. He still seemed weird... he inspected the building as if he was trying to find something. First from a distance, but then he came closer.

I saw that guy only opening the door, and putting on something what looked like a... bear head? He looked like a detective, but... he really did freak me out.

"Glad I brought my shotgun." I thought to myself, as I came to a conclusion that both of the guys may not be totally okay...

I slowly came to Fazbear's entrance. I thought like three times whether to open it or not. But after that I heard some little girl scream... what if they kidnapped her? I could go in, take out the guys, and save the girl.

I quickly opened the door, and ran towards the place I heard the scream coming from. I heard them speaking about something...

"Do you think it's funny?" one of them asked. The second one was... probably doing something to that girl. I needed to act, and fast!

"Yeah, it is!" the second one laughed, which totally pissed me off. I ignored the rest of their dialogue while I reloaded my shotgun and ran towards the 'Office' or how should I call it... aah, whatever...

Just when I was about to shoot through that guy's head, they closed the doors right in front of me. I was already running pretty fast, so I hit them and broke my nose.

"HA! TOO SLOW FOR ME FOXY! MAYBE NEXT TIME, CAPTAIN REDBEARD!" The guy said, and I stopped thinking those two are sane people in the moment.

"What? Foxy? Listen, you have two seconds to open the doors or I will break that window and beat the crap out of you!" I said, as I aimed at the window. My nose was bleeding, but that was alright; there were more important things to do.

One...

Aaaand two!

I almost shot through that stupid window, but the guy opened the doors before I could do so. He had a shocked expression on his face, but it soon turned to a huge smile.

"Well, welcome... sorry about that, it was just too much for me too early. Aaand, what happened to your nose?" he said, trying to act innocent. But I heard that girl - she was definitely there.

"Why don't you stop acting and tell me where is the girl, and what did you do to her." I said, pointing my shotgun at him, and the second guy for some reason laughed. Those two were weird as fuck.

"No girl in here. Just sissy here doesn't know how to turn on the light so I decided to teach him." the second one said, making the first one almost punch him.

He missed... amateur.

"I would like to fucking see what would you do." the amateur said, making the bear-head laugh again.

"Whoa, calm down, stop swearing so much, mommy's gonna get angry!" the second one teased again, but this time he didn't move away in time, and that amateur finally hit him.

"Okay, okay, if you had enough of the argueing, I think we should introduce us." I began, finally stopping the two just when the bear-head was about to strike back. "I'm Fritz. Fritz Smith. And I've got no idea why this place seems so familiar to me."

"You, can forget things really fast, dude." the one with the bear mask said, as he showed it to me. I looked at it, but had no idea what was he trying to tell me. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, and I worked here before. After I got fired, you took the night shift after me, but you were fired too. Remember?"

And then it hit me. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, the place with the living animatronics who tried to kill me, but failed...stupid idea to come back...

Well, and the last one... who could that be?

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

"After I got fired, you took the night shift after me, but you were fired too." Jeremy explained to Fritz, who finally seemed to understand. But it did not make him feel good... I think all of the memories came back to him. Too late, he already took the job.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Fritz angrily said, as he started to bang his head on the wall. He was both pissed off and frightened at once; a weird feeling only some have experienced.

I noticed his nose was getting worse, so I gave him a tissue. Better than nothing. Fritz happily took it, as he thanked me.

"Aah, thanks man. Anyway, what is your name?" he asked me. I hesitated before answering... I mean, those guys pretty much hate me right now. I broke Fritz's nose and I punched Jeremy... and I don't regret it, I would punch him again, it felt awesome.

"You don't need to know that... and you don't want." I sighed, making Jeremy laugh again.

"Wow, Sissy, you are just getting better and better." Jeremy said again, making me angrier than before. I wanted to punch him again... he would make a good punching bag.

"Jeremy, keep it for yourself." Fritz said, making me feel a bit better. So he wasn't that angry after all... "Please, could you tell us your name. Or at least me. No worries about the nose, I've had many injuries in my life. You know, I am a boxer."

"Really? That's awesome... I'm Mike Schmidt." I said, as Jeremy smiled again. I just knew he would say somehing to piss me off. And I was right... Jeremy was really going to end up being my punching bag.

"See? It didn't hurt, Sissy. Or did it?" he said, but I expected that. I swung my fist at him.

"Shut up already!" I shouted at him, but before my fist could hit him, it was stopped by Fritz. That guy was like a 'peacemaker' the whole time. He was really cool.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY FOR FUCK'S SAKE! THIS AIN'T NORMAL! MIKE, STOP TRYING TO PUNCH JEREMY! AND JEREMY STOP CALLING HIM A SISSY! CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING WITHOUT USING THE WORD SISSY?" Fritz shouted at us both, but that did not stop us. It was a good try, but it didn't work.

"I can, Fritz, but Sissy is gonna find another thing that he doesn't like." he said, and I punched him. This time I hit him. It was not a strong punch, but enough to create a smile on my face.

"This is gonna be a long week..." Fritz sighed, as he let us fight.

* * *

><p><em>(Fritz):<em>

Those guys haven't stopped their fight yet. They kept doing

it for over 10 minutes, before they both dropped to the floor; exhausted and beaten up. Why were they doing it?

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW BEARHEAD, ARE YOU?" Mike shouted, as they both stood up almost immediately. The fight continued... and our night shift was about to begin.

"STILL TOUGHER THAN YOU, SISSY!" Jeremy laughed, and I bet they would kill each other if they had more time. But I've had enough.

"Fucking CALM DOWN!" I shouted, as I grabbed the shotgun and put it somewhere else, so those two didn't kill each other. And if they wasted my precious ammo... then I would probably be the one who kills them.

"Mike, Jeremy, stop fighting like little kids and open your eyes! We are at Freddy's, one minute before midnight, without a good plan! It's like a suicide, guys!" I sighed, as I finally gave up and sat down. "Now, we are all gonna die."

I think both Jeremy and Mike realized what have they done, and started to prepare something... in 30 seconds they were able to fix everything they broke, and they did something more.

"Here." Jeremy threw a piece of paper first at me, then at Mike, who quickly blocked two of the doors with empty boxes he found. Everything seemed... better. Especially because those two stopped their annoying fight.

"Write down everything you already know, and everything you notice tonight about the animatronics. We are gonna need a plan." Jeremy said, as Mike nodded in agreement. Did those two just agree on the same thing?

"If something appears in the hallway, tell each other. Do not leave the Office, that really isn't a good idea here at Freddy's." Mike told us, and now Jeremy was the one who nodded.

I don't even know what happened... they stopped argueing? Were we dead already? I mean... what the fuck? They wanted to kill each other a while ago, but now just... it was all too much to absorb at once and too weird to discuss late in the night.

"Are you ready, guys?" I asked them, as they both nodded. No Sissy or Bearhead? What the...? Nevermind, the midnight was coming faster than a speeding bullet.

"Let's survive the night."

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's it! I won another long fight against my phone, because I had to rewrite the last part over 3 times, since it always got deleted.<p>

I think the next chapter will be the one that is gonna be a easy first night. Strategies and stuff, you know... and it's gonna be fun to write!

Well, hope it didn't turn out so bad after all! Thanks for reading, leave a review, follow or a fave if you liked it!

Of course, you can contact me by sending me a PM. So if there is something you need or want to discuss with me, you are free to do so.

So for now, I wish you all a nice day/night/anything ;)


	3. Chapter Three - Expert of Distraction

**Chapter Three**

**Expert of Distraction**

Okay, hi guys! I am so happy of all the faves and follows! You guys are all the best! Thank you all so much, I really appreciate that.

Well, the new chapter is finally here, and so is the first night at Freddy's! Let's just hope Fritz, Mike and Jeremy survive. Well, it shouldn't be a problem, after all it's only their first night...

But since they are three... let's make it a bit hardcore for them! ;)

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

"Uh, hello? Oh, hi there!" a familiar voice said through the phone that was on the table in front of us. That guy... was the Phone Guy! And he was supposed to be dead a long time ago.

"Not you again..." I sighed, before I realized that the Phone Guy can hear us. Well, so now it was a real call, right?

"Uh, have we even met yet? Nevermind, first, there are some things I have to tell you... uh, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, a place where every person can be a kid again... yeah, Nexus Entertainment is not responsible for any kind of damage done to the employees of the restaurant, including... uh... death..." the Phone Guy said, and we all shuddered after hearing that.

"So yeah, if we die, or something happens to us, nobody is gonna care and we are gonna be fucked." Fritz said, as he checked all the door lights. Jeremy checked the hallway and the vents, while I checked the camera.

Nothing to worry about.

"Uh, no you won't die! There is really... nothing to worry about. Everything should be fine, ... but you might see our animatronics moving around... uh, yeah, but don't worry..." Phone Guy continued, until he got interrupted by Jeremy.

"Oh, really? We have already worked here. All of us. We know that if any of us makes even the littlest mistake, we are all done. End! Game over!" he said, with nervous but angry tone in his voice.

"Those things will stuff us into the empty suits you have in the storage room! Yeah, you heard that - we know the truth! But we will show both you and Nexus that we are the best guards that have ever entered Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I asked, and I tried to sound as calm as I could. And I guess it worked. It took the Phone Guy a while to answer... a long while.

"Okay... I, uh, I think you should calm d..." he began again, but this time he got an answer from pissed off Jeremy... I don't even know why we stopped fighting, but we both tried to act as if it didn't happen.

"Nothing we need to hear from you now. Bye." he said, as he ended the call. We really didn't need an advice from some random guy. And maybe they were doing this just because they wanted the animatronics to kill us.

Fritz checked all the lights again - nothing suspicious. Half an hour past midnight, and fortunately nothing unusual happened. It was kinda strange though... why did Nexus need three guards for this? It seemed just too simple.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Fritz said, since he noticed a paper note on the wall on my right. It looked like a list, full of names or something like that...

"Oh shit..." Jeremy sighed, as he stared to slowly read the names on the paper. It took me a while to notice the words at the top of the paper. It said... "List of Animatronic Mascots".

* * *

><p><em>(Jeremy):<em>

Too much names. There were a lot more names than any of us expected... Nexus really wanted to kill us, didn't they? They were hiding something, and we all knew it.

Maybe it was a Nexus employee who murdered all those people, and maybe it was all planned by the company. I still tried to search for that one missing piece we needed to solve the mystery. But I already knew where to search for the answer. And no, it was not hidden in Freddy's.

"Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, Toy Freddy - Freddie, Toy Bonnie - Boonie, Toy Chica - Chi Chi, Toy Foxy - Mangle, Golden Fazbear - Goldie, Erin the Adventurer, Wes the Wolf, Kiwi the Parrot, Derek Black, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl, Balloon Man, Balloon Woman, The Marionette,... that's it." I read the note, slowly and carefully... were there really that many of them?

"Why did they create a whole Balloon Family? And who is that Derek?" both me and Fritz asked at once, as Mike laughed. Yeah, I stopped calling him Sissy. There were more important things to do now.

Mike then checked all the lights, and something changed. Mike jumped away, when he turned on the light in the hallway; the only place without doors. Toy Freddy (Freddie from now on) stood there, his eyes black and empty. He looked almost dead...

I saw the look in Mike's eyes - he looked like if he accidentally ran into his worst enemy. And it was true; he really met his worst enemy. That guy's only problem was fear. And now, he was standing face to face against his worst enemy - fear.

Well, and since I wanted to prove him that I am more than a guy that likes to call him a Sissy, I did the craziest thing ever. Putting on the Freddy's head, I rushed towards the hallway, so I stood between Freddie and Mike.

"No one here. Try to check out the Nest." I said, as I expected to get my head ripped off by the animatronic. But that did not happen; Freddie only nodded, as he left. I stood there for a while longer, to make sure they didn't trick us somehow.

"Okay, not as easy as I thought." I sighed, before turning around to see Mike closing the middle door on the right, and Fritz opening the middle door on the opposite side of the office, with the shotgun in his hands.

1:30. We still had tons of time. Oh how much I wished the time could pass faster. But no - the job was now a serious business. Definitely not fun anymore.

Fritz walled around the Office with the shotgun in his hands, as he noticed a boy-like figure climbing through an air vent. I noticed it too, so I ran towards Fritz to help him. It was Balloon Boy, waiting for us in the vents.

"LIFT ME UP FRITZ! RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, as Fritz did what I told him to. I put on the mask, and stared at Balloon Boy, hoping he leaves. But just when I was about to interrupt the silence...

"Hi... purple man..." he said, shocking me. The mask didn't work! That boy's voice was so creepy... and now, he was going to kill us. Or was he?

"No purple in here." Mike said, and I noticed he was shaking a bit. Maybe the fear? No, that guy could do it. He was a fighter. He lighted up the vent with his flashlight, scaring off the Balloon Boy who immediately fled the place. Did Mike just... save me from a possible death?

"Thanks Mike... why did you do that? And why for me?" I asked him, still surprised. And a LOT. I mean, we were fighting against each other few hours ago, but now... he seemed like a cool guy.

"I owed you that one." he smiled, and now he looked different - not the Sissy, who was afraid of every fucking shit he saw, but now he was less of a scaredycat. He looked a lot more courageous. He was not shaking anymore, and full of energy as if he drank tons of coffee. (You can replace the coffee with anything that keeps you awake for a shitload of time)

"Sissy has just evolved into a Night Guard." I said, making Mike laugh. Fritz just looked at us, as if we were famous singers or actors or what... to make it straight - he was shocked to see us acting like friends for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>(Fritz):<em>

Yeah! YEAH! Those two became friends on their own! Now, we just had to survive the night.

I started to understand why Nexus hired three guards inatead of one; surviving five nights at Freddy's required teamwork - and we were the perfect team. It looked like if we were born to be the night guards at Freddy's!

3:00. Half of the night shift done. We were slowly but quickly finding out the strategies all of the animatronics used. We wrote every single thing on Jeremy's papers. And it was an awesome idea - that guy knew what to do.

I didn't even have to use my shotgun - those two were able to take care of them just by using a flashlight, a Freddy's head, or both. Those two surprised me always more and more.

The work started to be fun when it was 4:00. Only two more hours! We experienced variety of animatronics trying to trick us, but they all failed.

We fooled Balloon Boy and Freddie easily. Then there were Bonnie and Chica, who didn't so anything, only waste our power - we had to keep the door closed for a long time. There were so many ways the animatronics could break in and end us... but we were too careful and fast for them.

Chi Chi and Boonie tried to split us. They appeared on two different corners of the Office, and with the help of Mangle, they made us split up. But just aiming my shotgun at Mangle scared her, and she ran away immediately. Mike and Jeremy did their 'Light Head' trick, to see what worked against each of them. Mangle feared my shotgun, Chi Chi didn't like the flashlight, and Boonie got easily fooled by the Freddy's head.

I was always the one who checked the camera: Checking the Pirate Cove for Foxy, and winding up Puppet's Music Box. That thing was terrifying. Yet not smart enough to kill the three of us!

5:30. I was aiming at Mangle in the moment, when I heard Jeremy screaming. It was kind of a surprise for both me and Mike; we checked the doors and cameras carefully just a while ago. How could someone get inside?

We turned around, only to see Jeremy being grabbed by some shadowy thing...

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

I never liked that Golden Bear. It was terrifying as fuck, and almost killed me several times. Yeah, imagine a limp and lifeless suit entering the office you were in, traveling through doors and walls at will, like a ghost.

I never knew if it was real or just a hallucination, but I decided not to bother - it didn't make any sound. It was quiet, so you didn't know when it entered the Office. Kinda nice plan, others distract you and Goldy surprises you, going for the kill.

I was so happy when the clock said 5:30. That meant we almost made it through the night! I closed the doors right before Foxy could get in, Fritz probably forgot to check the Pirate Cove because he had trouble with Mangle at the time.

Everything went perfectly, until I heard Jeremy screaming. It was not an ordinary scream - it was a scream from pain. Jeremy was in pain!

I immediately turned around, just to see something what looked like a darker, shadowy version of Freddy and Freddie, throttling Jeremy, and something sharp in Jeremy's hand.

No like he was holding it - his hand was pierced by that thing. No wonder he screamed... but in front of him, stood something what looked like a shadow. The very shadow that all of us have.

"Derek, I don't think that was necessary." a demonic voice said, as Freddy stepped out of the hallway. Did he really say something? Those things never talked in front of us, and if they did, it was never a form of a dialogue. They were only machines, after all.

"No, Freddy." the shadow - probably that Derek Black said, as Fritz tried to punch him. But that thing was a shadow only - a fist can't hit him. "It's either us, or they! If they survive, we are dead!"

This confused both me and Fritz, but since Jeremy needed help, i turned on the flashlight and ran towards Derek. That thing was going to pay for what he did to Jeremy. And it was probably a serious injury.

I pointed the glowing flashlight at Derek and the Black Freddy, who screamed as loudly as Jeremy did. Yeah, that's what worked against shadows. Light. Fritz noticed it, and turned on the lamp in the room.

Both Derek and Dark Freddy screamed again, as Dark let go of Jeremy. But Derek didn't. What more could have we done? Poor Jeremy...

"Enough." said another demonic voice, and Chica came in. This voice sounded more woman-like, unlike Freddy or Derek who were clearly male.

"Let him go Derek! Now!" Chica shouted again, as Derek took the sharp thing ( a knife probably) out of Jeremy, who was now bleeding badly. His hand had a hole inside of it, which definitely hurt him.

"The fuck are you?" Fritz asked, as he helped Jeremy up with one hand, while he held his shotgun in the second one. He must have used the shotgun before, since his aim stayed perfect even though he used only one hand.

Fortunately, just when Derek was about to attack Jeremy and Fritz, a bell rang throughout the building, and the clock said 6:00. Finally.

Derek looked at Jeremy's bleeding arm once again, before he, Freddy, Dark Freddy and Chica left. Jeremy looked terrible, but he tried to act as if it didn't hurt. Sure it did, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Jeremy, we need to get help. Right fucking now. Imma kill that motherfucker, that... Derek guy." Fritz angrily snapped out, as he slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a huge hole in there.

"Calm down, Fritz." Jeremy laughed, as he stood up, his hand still bleeding. "I just need you to take me to the hospital, it's gonna be okay, no worries."

I packed up all of our stuff and grabbed Freddy's head and Fritz's shotgun. Fritz helped Jeremy, and we left the Office. We saw another guy entering the pizzeria, probably a guard who took the day shift. He noticed Jeremy's hand, and looked at it in fear.

"You shouldn't have cancelled the call." he said, as he helped me with the shotgun. So... he was the Phone Guy... I wanted to punch him so hard right now...

"So nothing should happen to us, RIGHT?" Fritz told him, as he clenched his fist... he would have punched that guy, but Jeremy's injury was a bit more important.

"Shut the fuck up and calm down. You have no idea why I said the things I did. I auggest you first listen to me for a while, and then blame. Got it?" the guy said, as he cracked his knuckles as if he was expecting a fight.

"Why don't you say that to MY FIST, DICKHEAD!" Fritz snapped out, as he let go of Jeremy who almost fell to the ground. But he didn't move, since he needed some support.

"GO AHEAD, FUCKER, PUNCH ME!" the Phone Guy answered, and Fritz did it - he punched im right into the face, knocking him back a bit.

"So be it." Phone Guy sighed, as those two started a fist fight. Both me and Jeremy tried not to become a part of the brawl, but I kind of failed. I accidentally got punched by Fritz. It was not painful, but still enough to make Fritz feel bad.

"Sorry, Mike." he said, as the Phone Guy handed me a tissue. Woah, why did he do that? It was all confusing and stuff. I looked around to see if Jeremy was okay - he looked so.

"I feel sorry for that, man. Now move away, this is between me and this bitch." Phone Guy said, as he tried to punch Fritz again, and Fritz did the same. But they didn't hit each other, since I stepped between them.

"Why don't we calm down and try to talk first, before we start to fight?" Jeremy shouted at those two, as he held his wound to stop the blood. Phone Guy immediately ran there, and helped Jeremy by giving him a piece of bandage, and wrapping it around the hand.

"Thanks, man... really appreciate it. Anyway, sorry for ending the call so quickly, but the things you said really pissed us off. Guess Nexus made you say that, right?" Jeremy asked, as the Phone Guy nodded his head, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, sorry for lying to you. Nexus is worse than Fazbear Entertainment, they have no idea how to take care of a place like this unlike the previous owners... anyway, I can give you a lift to the hospital, that wound looks pretty serious... i never knew those animatronics would do such a thing, since all of the guards fled the place after the first night of their work... cowards." he answered, looking at the wound in horror.

We all entered his car, including Fritz who tried not to get involved in a conversation with the Phone Guy. Guess he was still angry at the moment.

"Anyway, your names?" the Phone Guy asked, and Jeremy answered without any problems. Fritz did not, 'cause as I said - he was still angry.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald. This is Mike Schmidt, and the guy you fought with is Fritz Smith." Jeremy said, when the Phone Guy drove out of his parking slot and headed towards the hospital.

"I'm Cooper Sage. Nice to meet y'all, especially you Jeremy. So, who did that to you?" Cooper asked, as Fritz finally said something instead of just hating him.

"That Derek Black you should have told us about IMMEDIATELY, instead of saying that shit from Nexus. You almost killed Jeremy, idiot! If something happens to him next time, you are gonna regret it so much. Got it?" he answered, making Cooper only laugh.

"Okay, I think you should calm down Fritz. Sorry for my reaction back there, I was pissed up at Nexus at the time, and hearing that stuff from you just made it worse." Cooper said, making Fritz calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry for that too. But try to do something like that again, and I will give you a one-way ticket to hospital. Understand?"

As the time passed, we talked together and Cooper told us some interesting things about Nexus... those guys were responsible for more deaths than the animatronics at Freddy's.

That taught me two things: Think twice before doing something, and never ever trust the owners of Freddy's.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. I have made the most confusing chapter I could. The list of the animatronics is huge as my... you know what.<p>

Not really, just wanted to say something different from the story instead of juat talking about Fritz, Jeremy and others... and also, I think my phone has no chance against me now! I KNEW I WILL GET USED TO THIS STUFF!

I am pretty sure this chapter was different from the other two... less detail and stuff, you know. I still hope I didn't dissapoint you, and that you liked amd enjoyed this chapter! And for Phone Guy's name, that was my idea... if you're uncomfortable with it, I can try to fix it somehow.

I appreciate every single view and visitor, thank you so much guys! It really makes me feel good when I see you like the story :)

If you liked this chapter, leave a fave or follow! If there was something you didn't like and/or would change, let me know by reviewing or sending me a PM, i will respond when I have the time to do so ;)

And there's one thing I ask you for - please leave some feedback, so I can improve everytime I make a mistake.

You know, sometimes constructive criticism is better than a positive review... but if you want to write a criticism, I need you to write a reason... not just say this sucks, for example. And also, when you criticise, be sure to point out even the littlest mistakes, please.

Well, that's it! As always, stay tuned for the next chapter!

I wish y'all a nice day/night/anything ;)


	4. Chapter Four - Golden Rule

**Chapter Four**

**Golden Rule**

Hello everyone once again! I'm so crazy about the writing, I just enjoy writing this as much

as possible. I fell in love with writing, in a way. To some it may seem strange and crazy, but it's true. No hate.

I actually never liked writing, I always hated when I had to write something. I mean, when someone made me write something. To make a story good, the writer must enjoy writng it! Otherwise it's not gonna turn out as a good and enjoyable story.

Okay, I know the 'Dark Freddy' and 'Derek Black' animatronics confused most of you... but hey, no worries! We'll get to an explanation sooner or later.

And I would like to thank especially you, Casamora, for your awesome review. Thank you. That was the type of review I wanted.

Thank you all again for giving this story a chance! So now, enjoy the fourth chater of 'Reaper's Countdown'!

But there is something more: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CUTTING, AND MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME INDIVIDUALS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THINGS, DON'T READ THE PART WHERE MIKE TAKES OUT A KNIFE.

But hey, enjoy! :P

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

It took us only over five minutes to get to the hospital. Me and Cooper wanted to stay outside, but Fritz insisted that we helped Jeremy to get inside, since the hand was getting worse. Jeremy's doctor - Dr. Rogen or something like that - had no patients at the time, so we didn't need to wait.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, what's the reason now? You... oh God. Come in quickly." Dr. Rogen gasped at the sight of the pierced hand, realising it must've been a serious wound. Jeremy just laughed in response, saying nothing at all. That was kind of unusual for him.

"Does it look bad?" Fritz asked, as the doctor nodded his head and gestured Fritz, me and Cooper to come in with him and Jeremy. We did so and entered, while Dr. Rogen helped Jeremy to sit on a chair.

Doctor started to slowly inspect the wound, sighing everytime he touched it. Jeremy did not scream, he probably didn't feel the pain anymore, which was kinda strange. Of course, the doctor had no idea where and how that happened, we didn't and couldn't tell him about Derek.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, do you realize what happened to you? You have got a hole in your hand, it's been probably impaled by something really sharp, but you have been really lucky; no bones were damaged. Did someone attempt to fight you or what?" Doctor asked, as he continued to inspect the hand, making Jeremy feel a bit nervous.

You know, Jeremy wasn't the type of a guy that was nervous all the time, he actually stayed always pretty much calm. But not this time... something happened when Derek attacked him. But maybe it was just how Jeremy acted when he wasn't sure about something.

"Not exactly. But no worries Doc, just a few stiches and I'll be alright!" Jeremy said with a nervous tone in his voice. It sounded like if he saw something he should't have seen, and he couldn't tell us.

"Few stiches? FEW STICHES? Do you even... nah, forget it. Do you wanna be awake for this or not?" Dr. Rogen asked, as Jeremy nervously nodded. He was not a sissy... unlike me...

"I'll be okay, Doc. Just do it quickly so I can get some sleep and get back to my work as soon as possible." Jeremy answered, and after that he told us to wait for him outside. I somehow knew the upcoming night was going to be a big deal.

It took them only few minutes, and Jeremy came out of the ambulance. He had a sad look on his face, and after saying "Thanks, Doc!" he came and sat next to us.

"Why the sad face, Jeremy? If I was you, I'd be happy as fuck just to see my hand being okay." Fritz said, and Cooper nodded his head. Jeremy didn't even answer, he just sighed before standing up.

"I'm sorry you two, but... I am not able to work at Freddy's now... today and tomorrow." Jeremy sighed, shocking both me and Fritz. Cooper didn't say a single word.

"Please, Jeremy. Tell me that you are joking." Fritz laughed, hoping it was a joke. But it was not. Jeremy shook his head, making Fritz slam his fist into the wall again, but this time not with as much force as before, since Dr. Rogen was nearby.

"I can help you guys, but I will not be able to do as much stuff as this night." Jeremy said, as he grabbd Freddy's head with his 'good' hand, and smiled. But no, Jeremy couldn't come back there - Derek would definitely finish what he began with.

"No, Jeremy. You need to have some rest, so the wound can heal up. We can do it alone, no worries. We just need to make a good plan, and..." I began, until I got interruptd by Cooper. That guy seemed as cool as Fritz to me. And we all had one thing in common - we all hated Freddy's. And still, it felt all weird to me; how could he be alive? I swear I heard him die back then.

"Whoa, dude, I know you want to be a good friend and stuff, but... that's a suicide! I was there, and I was suffed into a suit already. How lucky was I... that suit was empty at the time. Another night guard found me there, and I was fortunate enough to survive. When there are two of you, those dumb animatronics are able to stuff you both into the same suit." he said. Aaaaand there goes my answer.

He survived because another guard found him accidentally when doing something different. He was probably the only one who survived that kind of encounter.

"That's true." Fritz began, a smile appearing on his face. "They might do it. But they'll have to catch us first."

"I think all of us need some sleep first." Jeremy said, as all of us nodded (including Cooper) and walked out of the hospital.

Cooper offered to give us a lift, and we of course accepted again. We helped Jeremy, and we were on our way in a few seconds. All of us needed a rest. And Cooper probably needed to go back to work.

After a relatively short while, we came to Jeremy's home.

* * *

><p><em>(Fritz):<em>

That Cooper... he was stupid as fuck. That fucker tried to kill us a few hours ago, and both Jeremy and Mike didn't even give a damn about it. He was nothing more than a liar - a stupid motherfucking liar, who has no idea how it felt back at Freddy's.

But after all, he at least helped Jeremy. I have no idea what would we do if he didn't help us. Maybe Jeremy would bleed out, or Derek aould come for us and kill us, or... I have no idea.

Now, there was a thing that terrified me even more: this night, there will be only two of us. I mean, it's better than seeing Jeremy suffer, but still - it's gonna be hardcore.

We were standing right in front of Jeremy's house at the moment... it was kinda big, he probably had a family already. Lucky guy...

"Guys... I have to tell you, that I have got a wife..." Jeremy said, while Mike reached his hand out to him. He shook Jeremy's hand and laughed happily.

"But that's awesome, dude! I bet she's beautiful, isn't she? And how long are you married?" Mike asked, creating a smile on Jeremy's face.

"It's... almost one year already. And yeah, she is beautiful. And a lot. I mean, you might not like her, but she always helped me when I needed her. I never deserved a woman as awesome as she is." he answered.

"You sure do, bro." Cooper said, patting Jeremy on his shoulder. With that, Jeremy rang on the doorbell.

Shortly after that, a woman came out. She wore only her nightgown, she was probably sleeping just a while ago. And God, she was gorgeous. She was a brunette, with beauiful shiny blue eyes, perfect figure... Jeremy was really lucky.

"JEREMY!" She happily shouted, as they hugged each other. Then the kissed, and that soon turned to making out...

"Oooooooookay, I think we should go... see you Jeremy..." I said, and just as we were about to leave so those two could have some time for themselves, Jeremy stopped us.

"No, wait! You can stay at least for a while, after all without you guys I would probably be dead by now." he smiled, shocking his wife. I didn't know her name yet...

"What? Jeremy, what happened there?" Jeremy's wife asked, her voice shaking. She sounded scared, maybe because she didn't know about Freddy's.

"I will explain it all Avery, I promise. But we all need to have a little rest." Jeremy said, as Avery noticed the fresh wound on Jeremy's hand . She gasped at the sight.

"What did they do to you..." she said, as a tear appeared in a corner of her eye. Even when crying she looked cute...

"Avery, it's okay, please let me explain it." he said, and kissed Avery again, which seemed to calm her down a bit. But imma be honest, she was never calm.

As she nodded, we all slowly entred and introduced each other to Avery.

* * *

><p><em>(Mike):<em>

Wow, Jeremy's wife was such a wonderful girl. Or a woman, actually. I wish I had a family... I was and I will always be an orphan.

"I'm Fritz Smith. Nice to meet you." Fritz told Avery, as she hugged him. Fritz blushed a bit, but he shook it off quickly.

"Thank you... for helping Jeremy." she said, as she hugged him again.

"Hi, I'm Cooper Sage. It's a pleasure to meet you." Cooper said, as Avery hugged him a bit tighter than Fritz, but only once.

"Thank you too. I really appreciate what you did."

Next up, was me. I had no idea what should I tell her. I mean, what did I actually do for Jeremy? Nothing. I just punched him several times (but it was fun though).

"Ehm... uh, hello I... I am... Mike. Mike Schmidt. Yeah, uh... that's... that's me. And, I'm glad I've... uh, seen? Met? Someone... like you. Really, I..." I never said anything as confusing.

Avery laughed at that. "Hah, nice to meet you too. Thank you."

After saying that, she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Jeremy laughed, and told me that I was blushing, which made me blush even more. Soon after that, we all sat down on a nearby couch.

They had a beautiful house. It was huge, compared to my tiny flat.

"Okay, now, please tell me where were you and what happened." Avery told Jeremy, as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Avery, I've just had to stay for a bit longer, no worries..."

"Don't even try lying to me. I know you said something about them saving your life a while ago! You have no idea how afraid I was when you didn't come on time." Avery said, starting to cry again.

"I know how you felt, but I..." Jeremy got interrupted again.

"YOU WHAT? I can see your hand, and I know Doctor Rogen does the stiches like that. For fuck's sake, I ask you only for one thing Jeremy. Tell. Me. What. Happened. Please."

"I took the job at Freddy's again." Jeremy said, as a shocked look appeared on Avery's face. She eventually bursted into tears again, and she hugged Jeremy extremely tight.

"Why would you do... such a thing? I've heard many rumours about that place, and about many people... dying there. And if you died..." she didn't even finish that, she hugged Jeremy again instead.

"Avery, it's okay. I'm here. I'm alright. I'm with you. I am going to get a plenty of money after the week, and we will have a better and calmer life. Everything will be fine." Jeremy said, but he did not calm Avery down. Not at all.

I looked at Fritz and Cooper, who were both sleeping. They looked funny, since they fell asleep facing each other, their faces just a few inches away from the other one. Then Cooper moved a bit in his sleep, and those two were... kissing. Gross, but funny.

"Jeremy... forget about the money, you are putting yourself into grave danger. Do you really think it is all worth it?" Avery asked, as she noticed Fritz and Cooper. She laughed at that quietly.

"It's not about the money only. I have to finish what I began with back then when I was younger. I need to know the story of that place, and who is responsible for the events that happened. It's like a puzzle..."

"If you lack one piece, you cannot finish up your work and you will never know what it looks like, unless you find the missing piece. Jeremy, the murder happened a long time ago... do you actually think you can find the murderer?"

Jeremy laughed, since he noticed Fritz and Cooper, but he nodded too. So that was the reason why he came back...

I had nothing to do, so I took out a blade and I started carving out a smile on my hand. Yeah, I was cutting. That stuff was happening since I was 13. I just found that enjoyable, especially since I stopped feeling the pain after some time.

"Mike. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jeremy asked, as both he and Avery gasped at once. What was so wrong about cutting anyway?

"Nothing important, please just ignore me and continue in your talk. Oh look how cute are Fritz and..." I said, but got interrupted by Avery.

"Mike... are you cutting?"

"Yeah! Uhm... I mean, no. Of course not. That would be a stupid idea." I laughed, trying to sound normal. Like nothing was happening. I mean, I was happy that Jeremy survived, but... when I saw him and Avery, it made me feel kinda sad. And when I was sad, I was cutting. It made me feel better.

"Oh shit... he is cutting. But why Mike?" Jeremy asked, as he tried to come closer to me. But I didn't give him the blade, or course. I was not an emo guy, I used a very expensive Swiss Army Knife. I had that since I was ten. And that knife was like a brother to me.

"Jeremy, we shouldn't talk about that. At least not now, since I still need to carve out a hashtag!" I laughed, trying to make Jeremy think I'm okay. But it's kinda difficult to pretend.

"Mike stop it. RIGHT NOW!" Avery shouted at me, as she quickly grabbed my knife and took it out of my hand.

"NO! That's mine..."

"Listen, Mike. Whatever reason you had to cut, forget about it. It's okay, everything is gonna be better." Jeremy said, making me laugh. He probably thought I was cutting because of something serious...

"You don't even know the reason why was I cutting! Heck, can we not talk about it? Now I look like an idiot since the hashtag is unfinished. Please, forget about it and have some rest. I'm gonna go home now..."

"No. You will stay here. And I personally will make sure you don't cut anymore. Mike, that's one of the worst things a man can do. It won't make you feel better. Please try to forget about it." Avery said, and she didn't give me my knife back.

"You have no idea how it feels! YOU NEVER LOST ANY MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY! AND I NEVER HAD ANY PARENTS, I WAS ALWAYS AN ORPHAN! A FUCKING ORPHAN! I HAD NO ONE WHO WOULD LET ME CRY ON HIS SHOULDER WHEN I FELT AWFUL. I DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE WHO WOULD LOVE ME AND CARE ABOUT ME..." I finally said. And I would cry, but I didn't want Jeremy to think I'm a sissy again...

"Mike, I'm really sorry for that..." Avery said, and a tear appeared in her eye. But I knew what were people capable of. I knew she was lying. Even the tear was totally fake - even the dumbest person would notice that.

"You are not. Stop pretending it. I was... bullied a lot back in school. I always ended up being beaten by the whole class. They hated me like everone else in the school, so I joined a group of people. They were... emo. They taught me about cutting, and told me that it will make me feel better. I know what you think; running a blade through my skin must hurt, but... that's a lie. It makes you forget the other pain... the emotional pain, which can be sometimes a lot stronger than a physical pain."

"Mike, I... didn't know about that. It must have been..." Jeremy began, but I interrupted him. I felt that I had to tell them... they needed to know.

"Awful? You are right. After some time, even my emo people started hating me... without any reason. Just when I started thinking they might be different, they waited for me one afternoon... I brought a lot of scars back to the orphanage that day. It actually changed me. I learned not to trust anyone. Humans are not to be trusted. I once almost killed myself, but I was stopped by a police officer. Without him... I would not be here anymore."

"Mike, you can trust us. You have me, Jeremy, Fritz and Coop. We will always be here for you." Avery smiled, as she hugged me. Jeremy did the same, but I had to calm down. I needed to be alone for a while.

So I ran away. I just quickly waved them, before grabbing my flashlight and eventually leaving the house.

"NO, MIKE! PLEASE, WAIT!" Jeremy shouted at me, but I didn't listen. I left the house, and the first thing I saw was someone stealing... Cooper's car. Wait... someone was stealing COOPER'S CAR!

Sad or not, I had to get that guy.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT CAR!" I shouted at him, as I saw three other guys come out of that car. So now there were.. four of them?

"What you said? Just wait until we get to you!" the tallest one shouted, as they all ran towards me. Well, four guys coming after me. I couldn't go back, I would put Jeremy, Avery, Fritz and Cooper in danger. That was the weirdest thing I ever did. But I had no better option.

Holy shit... I hoped it was all a dream, that I would wake up... but no, this was a fucking reality. They were coming closer and closer...

"So be it. Fight me."

* * *

><p>Yay! This chapter was really confusing, but I hope you liked it!<p>

I have nothing to say... I'm tired, and I want this chapter to be out sooner. I just want you all to know next chapter will be special... Jeremy's chapter.

That's it! Leave a fave or follow if you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review and/or PM me! Thanks for reading, have a good day/night/anything!


	5. Chapter Five - Theory of a Plan

**Chapter Five**

**Theory of a Plan**

Hi everyone again, I have to thank you for staying with me for five chapters already, I really appreciate it.

Sorry for the late update... you know, school...

You have no idea how much I want to begin with the second night, but that's planned for chapter six. I have to answer what was unanswered in chapter four.

So we just found out that Mike is cutting, that he's an orphan and that he has been bullied a lot when he was a kid, which resulted into him stopping to trust people. He has no friends (excluding Jeremy and Fritz) and he has a plenty of people who hate him.

Jeremy has got a wife - the beautiful Avery, and undortunately it's up to you to imagine her face. Just remember that she is a blue-eyed brunette. Those tho were married for a year already, and are a really happy couple. I don't want to give you a really close desciption of Avery yet, sorry. Maybe later.

Fritz is younger than Jeremy, and he has no girlfriend at the moment. But he's already had plenty of them, unlike Mike who never even thought about having one. He hates Cooper, but ended up sleeping with him. Of course, none of them did it on purpose.

Cooper... he is the phone guy. He was found by an employee in one of the suits, and survived. But he now works for Nexus again, no idea why. He's got an awesome car and a plenty of friends, probably.

And we ended up with four guys stealing Cooper's car. Do you want to know what happens next? Well then prepare, because this is a special chapter. I mean, I didn't introduce Jeremy's POV in last chapter... that was because this chapter is only his!

I may introduce more POVs in next chapters (Cooper and Avery, maybe), and I hope it will not entirely screw this story up.

Okay, i'll stop writing this ridiculously long A/N now. Let's begin with he chapter... Jeremy's chapter.

* * *

><p><em>(Jeremy:)<em>

It was all getting weirder and weirder. Together with Avery, we have found out that Mike was cutting.

There is nothing good on running a sharp blade through your skin. I never really understood the feelings of people like him. And that was always one of my weaknesses - I could not understand the feelings of some people.

But I had the talent to see right through their plans. I could understand things faster than others, and conclude future correctly on almost all occasions. Each human is good in something, but not me. I just know how to search for things and where to serarch for them.

Anyway, Mike was already out of the house. Being worried that he would die, I ran after him. No idea what was Avery doing, but I decided not to care - Mike was a bit more important in the moment.

"So be it. Fight me." I heard Mike say, and after that I head the sound of someone punching someone else. Several more words like 'fuck' or 'bitch' made me run faster. Mike was in trouble.

I quickly walked past the garden, just to see Mike lying on the ground. He coughed up some blood, and got up. He punched one guy, who was accompanied by another three. They were all stronger than Mike.

He soon got knocked back to the ground again, as one of the four men gave him a strong kick into the ribs. That was too much...

"Leave him alone, you BITCH!" I said, coming closer to them. I had Mike's knife in my pocket, just in case things would get bad. Mike looked at me, and he shook his head.

"Run while you can, Jeremy. Forget about Cooper's car, run back before they get you!" Mike let out, before getting kicked right into the face. He screamed from pain, but got up immediately. His face was now covered in blood.

"I don't care about the car." I began, as I took out the knife. It was an awesome Swiss knife, it even had signatures of different famous people written on it. "Leave that guy alone."

"Make me do it." the shortest, and probably youngest member of the group said, as he took out a knife and cut Mike's arm open. After Mike screamed from pain, something happened inside of me. I kicked the man within a second, knocking him back and away from Mike.

"Mike, you alright?" I asked Mike, as I helped him up. He looked terrible; his face was covered in blood and he had his left eye black. He looked like after having a tractor drive over his face.

"Jeremy, get the fuck out of here and call the cops. Those guys are not me - they can actually hurt you!" he said, as he pushed me away, while blocking a punch from one of the men.

"Avery has already called them... hopefully. I am not gonna leave you here. I am your friend, for fuck's sake!" I told Mike, whose eyes widened in shock (or surprise). No idea why, but he seemed calmer.

"R... really?" Mike asked, as he dodged the guy who tried to rush up on him and tackle him. That guy ended slamming his head into a streetlamp powerfully, which seemed to knock him out for a while.

"Really. We are a team, Mike. Me, you and Fritz. Now, let's show the rest how does it feel like to get beaten up." I smiled, and Mike did the same.

We still had three more guys to deal with. One of them had a knife, another one had a baseball bat. But... where did the bat come from though?

Mike quickly changed his mood. He was now ready to kick someone's ass, and he proved so by easily taking out the guy with the baseball bat.

When the man tried to slam his baseball bat against Mike's head, Mike grabbed the bat and took it out of the guy's hands. He threw it at me so I could have something to defend myself (I couldn't really just use his knife), and he gave the guy a quick punch to the stomach.

Mike then striked with two right hooks, he kicked the man's face with his knee, and he punched him with a left uppercut which was the K.O. blow, and therefore the thing that left the two men alone.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked him, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. But the hype... that's some real shit!" Mike laughed, as he ran towards the guy with the knife. He kicked the knife out of his hands before the guy could react, and Mike tackled him.

The guy fell down, and he slammed his head against Mike's knee with so much force, that it sent him unconscious. He didn't get up, it was really powerful.

I just looked at Mike, amazed by what have I just seen. He was a... fast guy.

"Nice job." the last guy said, as he raised his hands in front of himself to block Mike 's punches. "Now let's see how you do against me."

"Hey you, don't get too excited. You might go to the jail, so yeah... stay focused!" Mike shouted, as he punched him into the stomach. The guy imediately touched his stomach, giving Mike an opportunity to strike.

"And a right straight into your face. You would be knocked out." Mike said, but instead he kicked the guy into the face, not injuring him. "Take your friends and flee right now, or I'll slowly cut your hands off with a plastic knife and bake a cake out of your fingers."

The man nodded, as he pulled one of his friends away. The one that hit the wall woke up, and after seeing two of his friends leaving and me armed with a baseball bat, he grabbed the last guy and pulled him through the street.

"We will come back. And you won't expect us! Mike Schmidt, we are coming for you." the last one said, as they cowardly fled the street I lived in. Mike stood there, his mouth wide-open. He couldn't believe he actually did it on his own, and neither could I.

Soon after that, the victorious grin left his face. He turned to look at me, coming closer. I expected a punch or something like that to come. But instead he hugged me and dropped his head on my shouler. I heard some quiet sobs...

"Mike... what happened? I mean, you did a good job. If it wasn't for you, then... I have no idea what would happen." I said, as I noticed my shoulder getting wet. I looked at it, to see a mixture of tears and blood streaming down my arm.

"Thank you." Mike responded, before bursting out into tears again. "Thank you so much Jeremy."

"Thank you too, Mike." I hugged him back. I noticed his arm was bleeding a lot more than before... so we had to pay another visit to Dr. Rogen...

We came back home, to see Avery argueing with herself.

"I'm such a bitch, I should have helped them, now they are not coming back." she sighed, slamming her head against a wall. "Fuck me, fuck me. I'm going there, something might have happened to them..."

"You're going where, baby?" I asked, as she turned around. Her eyes got quickly filled up with tears, as she ran towards us and hugged us both.

"JEREMY! YOU SAVED HIM!" she rejoiced, maybe because she saw thr baseball bat in my hands.

"What? No, I-"

"You're right, Avery. A group of people were trying to steal Cooper's car, and when they saw me, they started to beat me up. But Jeremy came in and helped me." Mike said, smiling at me.

"Wow, you are awesome Jeremy! Mike, come to the bathroom immediately, we need to do something with the hand." Avery responded, pulling me into a kiss.

I didn't say anything. Mike lied to Avery just to make her... be proud of me? I mean, now I looked like I saved Mike, but Mike saved me.

After that, they both left. I turned around to see Fritz and Cooper still kissing, plus now they were hugging too... I could do nothing but laugh.

After seeing that, I realized something - Mike is hurt. I mean, it didn't probably hurt him that much since he was already used to that kind of pain, but it's still a injury... that means Fritz would need to do almost everything on his own the next night.

They needed a plan. I heard Mike and Avery giggling, as they came in. Mike's hand was bandaged, and his hands were scarred. Totally. Like 20 huge ones and many more little ones on each of his arms. And the fact that they were all a result of cutting made it only worse.

"Mike, put the shirt down so I can see if you were hurt somewhere else." Avery said, trying to help Mike to take the shirt down. But he didn't let her to do so... like if he was hiding something.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You don't need to see it." he sighed, stepping back a bit. Avery didn't listen to him, and she tried to taoe the shirt down. She always wanted to be a doctor, but ended up as a model.

Mike stepped back once again, holding his shirt so Avery couldn't take it down. "Please, don't look there. It's terrible, and you shouldn't see it. No one should."

"Mike, we need to HELP you. I don't care what's there, as long as it's not something serious. Trust me, I know what to do." she said, finally convicing Mike to take his shirt down. He did it slowly, and tried to hide most of his body until the shirt was completely down.

"No... that's just not right." Avery gasped, tears filling up her eyes... "How could someone possibly do... this?"

Mike then turned to me, as he turned his face around so he didn't have to look me in the eyes. What I saw was Mike's body; he was a bit skinny and stuff, but the important thing was the state of his body.

He had hundreds of scars on his stomach and chest, and even more on the back. Some places were burned, like if someone lit up his skin... but the most terrifying was the thing on his stomach.

Except for some scars, words "I Am Worthless" were carved out on his stomach, and words "Kill Me" and " Do it!" were carved out on his back. It was a terrible sight... poor Mike. Why was he doing this to himself?

"Heh, seems like a message for you." Mike smiled, as he tried to put the shirt on, but Avery stopped him. She looked at him, now crying as much as never before. Really, I never saw her crying as much as back then.

"Mike. We need to talk. Right now. First question: What the hell is haplening to you? And the second one: Why would you do... that?" she asked him, before pulling him into a hug.

"No, it's... alright. I don't feel any pain. Doing this stuff actually eases my pain." Mike smiled, before pulling me into the hug too. After a while, he sat on a couch, and fell asleep next to Fritz and Cooper.

This left both me and Avery shocked, confused and surprised. We had no idea what happened... but I needed to make the plan quickly.

"Avery, go and do anything you want. I'm gonna make sure they survive the night." I said, as Avery facepalmed.

"I suggest all of you leave the job. Immediately."

"Sorry Ave, but it's late. We already signed the one-week contract." I smiled, before grabbing all the papers and trying to make something up.

The office had ten entrances - three doors on the right (R1, R2, R3), three on the left (L1, L2, L3), three air vents (Top - T, Left - L, Right - R) and the Front Hallway.

Now for the anti-animatronic strategy...:

Freddy: Doors L1/R3, can get fooled by his own mask when used correctly and in time.

Puppet: Can come from anywhere, needs the music box to be running.

Bonnie: Door L2/L3/ Vent L, gets distracted by a flashlight or closing doors.

Chica: Door R2/R1 fears the flashlight and the shotgun, hiding the cupcake plushie works also as a distraction.

Foxy: Any Door/Vent and Front Hallway. Hides in the cove and needs to be checked from time to time to prevent movement.

Toy Chica: Vent R/Front Hallway, mask and shotgun work against her perfectly, but flaslight calls her closer.

Toy Freddy: As long as the music box is running, he can appear anywhere and be countered by anything. Simple.

Toy Bonnie: Vent R, L/Door R1, R2, is extremely fast but is also afraid of Freddy (in our case, his mask), try to keep the real Freddy as close as possible to avoid encounter with Toy Bonnie.

Mangle: Vent T, Door L3, fears firearms - shotgun

Balloon Boy: Vent T/L/R, gets fooled by the mask or any source of light easily, but is extremely fast and annoying.

'Shadow' Freddy and Derek Black: Can appear and dissapear randomly, are extremely dangerous and can get hurt by light. If spotted, do not approach or try to fight.

"You're going to have it difficult, guys. Good luck." I thought to myself, before finishing writing the last sentence and falling asleep on the ground... it was a long night.

* * *

><p>I knooow... short chapter, stuff unanswered... aah. I'm a bit stupid, don't you guys think? In the next chapter, I'll focus on less detail.<p>

I really always imagined Mike as a guy with terrible past, Jeremy as the intelligent and oldest one, and Fritz as the calmer, stronger guy who is the peacemaker between the two if something goes wrong.

I have no idea about the Phone Guy though... if you like him, he is gonna stay, but if no, he will make only short appearances throughout the story.

Don't even try to tell me that creating a wife for Jeremy was a bad idea, since she is important part of the story. Also Mike's cutting and the four thieves... also, have you wondered how come they knew Mike's name?

Stay tuned for more, and fave or follow if you like this story so far! Leave a review or PM me to let me know what was good and what was bad, since I need to know and maybe improve.

I accept criticism, and I am asking you to write it. I don't need to know what was good... I need to improve in things that were worse. I finally learned how to write on my phone properly... now it's time to imrpove in writing. :)

That's it for now, thanks again, and I wish you all a nice day/night/anything. ;)


End file.
